greenpoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Animal Liberation Front actions, 1976-1999
This is a list of acts claimed by the Animal Liberation Front (ALF) since its formation in 1976 until 1999. Background 1976 logo]] Two years after Ronnie Lee and Cliff Goodman had been charged for the raid on the Oxford Laboratory Animal Colonies in Bicester, as part of the Band of Mercy, the "Bicester Two" as they were known; Lee emerged even more militant than before. There had been daily demonstrations at the court uring their trial, including Lee's local Labour MP Ivor Clemitson. He then collected up the remaining activists from the Band of Mercy upon his release, including another two douzen new willing activists, 30 in all, and the Animal Liberation Front was born.Monaghan, Rachael. "Terrorism in the Name of Animal Rights," in Taylor, Maxwell and Horgan, John. The Future of Terrorism. Routledge 2000, pp. 160-161. It was reported that in early operations by the ALF, individuals targeted; slaughterhouses, furriers, butchers shops, circuses, breeders and fast-food restaurants, causing £250,000 in the first year alone.Monaghan, Rachael. "Terrorism in the Name of Animal Rights," in Taylor, Maxwell and Horgan, John. The Future of Terrorism. Routledge 2000, pp. 160-161. 1980s 1981 .Carbone, Larry. '"What Animal Want: Expertise and Advocacy in Laboratory Animal Welfare Policy''. Oxford University Press, 2004, p. 76, see figure 4.2. from the Institute of Behavioral Research, that were being cared for by PETA.Guillermo, Kathy Snow. Monkey Business, National Press Books, pp. 69-72.]] ;September In Monkey Business, by Kathy Snow Guillermo, she writes that the first ALF action in the United States was the removal of the so-called Silver Spring monkeys, who were being cared for by the People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA) in a safehouse. They were kept there are after a researcher from the Institute of Behavioral Research in Silver Spring, Maryland, had allegedly acted in violation of the animal cruelty legislation for laboratory practice. The animals were then returned five days later, after learning that legal action against the researcher could not proceed without the monkeys.Guillermo, Kathy Snow. Monkey Business, National Press Books, pp. 69-72. 1982 ;December 24th The president of PETA, Ingrid Newkirk, writes that an activist codenamed "Valerie" flew to England, after the publicity triggered by the Silver Spring monkeys case. She was directed by Ronnie Lee to a training camp for activists, who at the time was working for the BUAV, before returning back to Maryland and breaking into Howard University. Twenty-four cats were removed by the ALF cell she had founded, with some of the cats suffering from back legs that were crippled.Newkirk, Ingrid. Free the Animals: The Amazing True Story of the Animal Liberation Front, 2000.Best, Steven in Best & Nocella (eds), Terrorists or Freedom Fighters, Lantern Books, 2004, p. 21.Lowe, Brian M. ''Emerging Moral Vocabularies. Lexington Books, 2006, p. 92.Rudacille, Deborah. The Scalpel and the Butterfly: The Conflict Between Animal Research and Animal Protection. University of California Press, 2001, p. 136: Rudacille quotes Jo Shoesmith, an attorney and long-time animal rights activist in the U.S., who says that Newkirk's account of "Valerie" is not only fictionalized, as Newkirk acknowledges, but "totally fictitious." 1984 ;May 28th The Head Injury Lab of the University of Pennsylvania is raided by the ALF with $60,000 worth of damage caused,Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. and 60 hours worth of video tapes stolen which shows researchers laughing and joking as they cause brain damage to baboons.The video footage released by PETA can be viewed at Unnecessary Fuss 1 Unnecessary Fuss 2 Unnecessary Fuss 3 Unnecessary Fuss 4 Unnecessary Fuss 5 (videos). PETA then released the documentary Unnecessary Fuss, causing the chief veterinarian to lose his job.McCarthy, Charles R. "Reflections on the Organizational Locus of the Office for Protection from Research Risks", Online Ethics Centre for Engineering and Science, October 28, 2004; accessed October 2, 2006: On the basis of Unnecessary Fuss, PETA petitioned the Office for Protection from Research Risks (OPRR) to have the University of Pennsylvania's head injury lab closed down. The OPRR initially refused to act on the basis of edited material and after more than a year of refusing to turn over the original tapes, PETA eventually did so. The edited tape was found to have "grossly overstated the deficiencies in the Head Injury Clinic", but OPRR also found serious violations of accepted procedure. ;December 9th The City of Hope National Medical Center is raided by the ALF totaling $400,000 in costs.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. , a five-week-old macaque, was left alone with his eyes sewn shut at the University of California, Riverside. He and 467 other animals were released along with a videotape of the raid.]] 1985 ;April 20th Sixteen ALF activists take 468 animals, including a five-week-old macaque named Britches, after raiding the University of California, and cause $700,000 in damages.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. After the raid, which the ALF filmed (video), eight of the seventeen projects involving the use of animals at the laboratory, which were currently going on, were stopped, because of the footage.Best, Steven in Best & Nocella (eds), Terrorists or Freedom Fighters, Lantern Books, 2004, p. 22. The Universiy said "years of medical research were lost".Group raids labs, takes animals, ''Associated Press, in the Philadelphia Inquirer, April 22, 1985. 1986 ;October 26th The University of Oregon laboratory is attacked in Eugene with $120,000 worth of damage.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. 1987 ;April 15th Two years and two weeks after 500 animals after taken from the University of California, an ALF arson is claimed at the Animal Diagnostics Laboratory, causing $5.1 million, one of the largest and most costly actions yet for the movement.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;November 28th "ALF" and "murderers" is spray-painted at V. Melani, which is set on fire causing $200,000 in damages. The company are a poultry distribution company in Santa Clara, California.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. 1989 ;April *On the 2nd, one of the laboratories at the Veterans Administration hospital is set on fire, a part of the University of Arizona, causing $500,000 worth of damage.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. *Timed incendiary devices are left at a meat company on the 13th April, the ALF claim the fire.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;July 4th Equipment, computer and records are smashed after the ALF raid Texas Tech University, with an estimated $700,000 in damages.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. 1990s 1990 in Cambridge on St Patrick's Night 1990. "The man, the activist", first published in Arkangel.]] ;March 17th Harlan Interfauna is raided by Keith Mann, Barry Horne and Danny Attwood, as part of a small ALF cell. The activists entered the animal units through holes they punched in the roof, removing 82 beagle puppies and 26 rabbits. They also removed documents listing Interfauna's customers, which included Boots, Glaxo, Beechams, and Huntingdon Research Centre, as well as a number of universities. A vet who was an ALF supporter removed the tattoos from the dogs' ears, and they were dispersed to new homes across the UK. As a result of evidence found at the scene and in one of the activists' homes, Mann and Attwood were convicted of conspiracy to burgle and were sentenced to nine months and 18 months respectively.Mann, Keith. From Dusk 'til Dawn: An insider's view of the growth of the Animal Liberation Movement. Puppy Pincher Press, 2007, pp. 267-275. 1991 ;June 10th Rod Coronado, and the ALF, raid Oregon State University and set timed incendiary devices in building, with $62,000 in damage done to the experimental mink farm.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;December 15th A mink pelt drying company, Hynek Malecky facility, is set fire by the ALF,with costs estimated at $96,000. The raid is claimed as the ALF and Rod Coronado is later charged with the arson.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. 1992 ;February 28th Another mink research facility is attacked, Michigan State University, again another arson, this time causing substantially more damage at the cost of $1.2 million. Rod Coronado was charged with the attack, with PETA donating $42,000 towards his legal defense.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. 1995 ;January In Henrietta, New York, two trucks belonging to Conti Packing Co are set on fire by the ALF.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;April 14th The ALF use an incendiary device, causing $6,000 in damages at Oneata Beef Company, Syracuse, New York.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;June 15th Tandy Leather, in Utah is set on fire causing $300,000 in damage, the action is claimed by the ALF.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;December 24th Three Dutch Girl Ice Cream trucks in Eugene, Oregon, have incendiary devices placed under them by the ALF, costing $15,600.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. 1996 ;April 2nd An Egg Products store in Salt Lake City is burned to the ground, with also the ALF destroying two trucks that were ownded by the company. The damage totaled $100,000.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;October *In Detroit, Oregon, 27th, a U.S. Forest Service truck is set on fire. The claim is a joint one by the ALF and the Earth Liberation Front (ELF), a similar movement who formed in 1992.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. *Three days later, a U.S. Forest Service Oakridge Ranger Station is burned down in Eugene, Oregon, causing $5.3 million, also claimed by both the ELF and the ALF.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;November 12th The ALF claim that they have thrown a firebomb through the window of the Alaskan Fur Company, in Bloomington, Minnesota, the damages is estimated at over $2 million.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. 1997 ;February 15th Butyric acid is left in a McDonald's by the ALF, a chemical that leaves a foul smell, and also "McShit, McMurder, McDeath" is spraypainted on the walls of the bathroom in Michigan.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;March *Another joint claim by the ALF and the ELF of a series of firebombings on the 11th of March, destroying the offices of the Agricultural Fur Breeders Co-Op and four trucks, in Utah, costing an estimated $1 million.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. *Three days later, the "Animal Liberation Front - Eco-Animal Defense Unit" claim the spiking of 47 trees in a clearcut area, Oregon. The action is also claimed by the ALF and the ELF.Best, Steven and Best & Nocella. Igniting a Revolution: Voices in Defense of the Earth, Lantern Books, 2006, p. 56. *On the 18th, nearly ten years after the $5.1 million arson at the University of California by the ALF, the "Bay Area Cell of the Earth and Animal Liberation Front"Best, Steven and Best & Nocella. Igniting a Revolution: Voices in Defense of the Earth, Lantern Books, 2006, p. 56. set fire to the Center for Comparative Medicine facility, which was under construction at the time.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. * On the same day, Montgomery Furs is torched by the ALF, the store is a trapping supply firm in Utah.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;April 19th In Indiana, the ALF set fire to a truck belonging to Archer's Meats.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;July 21st A napalm is used by the ALF and ELF against Cavel West, a horse slaughtering abattoir based in Oregon, calling the device "vegan Jell-o". The plant is reported destroyed.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;August * On the 16th, in Utah, a McDonald's restaurant is completely burned to the ground by foue ALF activists, totaling $400,000 worth of damage in total.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. * The very next day, two Molotov cocktails are thrown through the window of Cosmo's Furs, in Illinois, claimed by the ALF.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. *Only a couple of days later, on the 19th of August, the Wildlife Pharmaceuticals in, Colorado, is set on fire by the ALF.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. *Several trucks are set on fire belonging to Jersey Cuts Meat Co, in New Jersey, on the 26th, with the ALF claiming responsibility. Three of the trucks are completely destroyed, each costing $60,000.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. 1998 ;February 28th A window is broken at The Outdoorsman Sport Shop, which is then used by the ALF to set fire to the building in Indiana. Slogans were are also painted at the store.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;May 4th The Florida Veal Processors Inc, in Florida, is burned to the ground causing half a million dollars in damage. The ALF then claim to have carried out the action.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;June 28th A joint claim is made by the ALF and the ELF for an arson attack at the U.S. Department of Agriculture, a control building located in Olympia, Washington.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;July 16th Nearly a year after the previous set of meat trucks were destroyed in New Jersey, another truck is destroyed, this time belonging to Steven Corn Furs, the action is claimed again by the ALF.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;August The ALF claimed responsibility for releasing into the wild up to 6,000 mink from a mink farm in Ringwood, UK.Animal rights group claims responsibility for mink release BBC News, August 9, 1998. Retrieved 2 October, 2006 About 2,000 of the minks were immediately recaptured, another 2,000 were killed and the rest remained unaccounted-for at the time the incident was reported. Anti-fur activists denounced the action as "a disaster for the anti-fur campaign, and it's a disaster for the mink". The action was described by a Royal Society for the Protection of Birds spokesman as an "act of monumental stupidity,"Anti-fur campaigners slam mink release BBC News, August 11, 1998. Retrieved 2 October, 2006 amid fears that the non-native carnivorous minks would cause ecological damage. The ALF said it would continue its campaign until the British government introduced new animal-welfare legislation for animals used by the fur industry.Activists warn of more mink releases BBC News, August 18, 1998. Retrieved 2 October, 2006 ;November *On the 16th, another arson occurs in New Jersey by the ALF, they target a Leather and Fur Ranch van.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. *The ALF & ELF release 500 wild horses and torch the Bureau of Land Management in Burns, Oregon, on the 29th November. This is claimed in protest of BLM's intention to round up the wild horses and process them for the sale of horsemeat.Best, Steven and Best & Nocella. Igniting a Revolution: Voices in Defense of the Earth, Lantern Books, 2006, p. 56.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. 1999 ;March 27th Six vehicles are firebombed by the ALF that are owned by Big Apple Circus in New Jersey.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;April 5th Dozens of research animals are taken from the University of Minnesota's laboratories, as well as the property vandalised. The raid is claimed by the ALF.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;May 9th * The ALF target Chilrder's Meat Co., in Oregon, destroying a refrigeration unit, a shipping dock and a two-story building. The fires are estimated to have caused $150,000 in damage.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;June 25th A Worldwide Primates truck is destroyed by the ALF in Miami, Florida.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;August * In Wisconsin on the 9th, United Feeds, a feeder supplier to mink farms, is burned to the ground. Gene Myer's Fur Farm is then raided, releasing mink into the wild, with both actions claimed by the ALF.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. * Forty six dogs are taken from Bio-Devices Inc, California, on the 29th August. The research laboratory is also set on fire, causing $250,000 in damages, with the ALF claiming responsibility.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. * Two days later, the ALF burn down a McDonalds restaurant in Georgia to the ground. It is reported that Bruce Friedrich, of PETA announces the news on an animal rights website.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;September 23rd The ALF claim an arson at Phippsburg Sportsmen's Association, Massachusetts, although their attempts fail.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;October 22nd Four vehicles belonging to Harris Furs are toched by the ALF in Rhode Island.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. ;November * On the 1st, a Gap clothes store has four gasoline bombs thrown inside, which the FBI claimed the ALF were responsible for.Eco-Violence: The Record, Southern Poverty Law Center, Fall 2002. * British documentary-filmmaker Graham Hall told police and the Mail on Sunday that he was kidnapped and branded with the letters "ALF" across his back after meeting a man claiming to have information on a dog-fighting ring and filming ALF activists "boasting about bomb making and choosing sites for violent attacks.""Branded," Mail on Sunday, November 7, 2006Film-maker 'branded in attack' BBC News, November 6, 1999. Retrieved October 2, 2006. His film was shown on Channel 4 in the UK during the 1998 hunger strike of ALF activist Barry Horne. Hall said he was taken by several masked men, one of whose voices he said he recognized from a previous gathering of activists, to an unknown house, then was tied to a chair for several hours and branded. No charges were laid as a result of his complaint. In response to the attack, Robin Webb stated "The ALF's policy has always been that there should be no harming life in its work, and we abide by that. There are probably many people with grudges against Mr Hall because of his films over the years, but this attack has nothing to do with us." :For continued article, see Timeline of Animal Liberation Front actions, 2000-Present See also * Animal Liberation Press Office * Bite Back * Behind the Mask References Further reading ;Books * Mann, Keith, (2007) [http://www.fromdusktildawn.org.uk From Dusk 'til Dawn: An Insider's View of the Growth of the Animal Liberation Movement], Puppy Pincher Press, ISBN 978-0-9555850-0-5 * Best, Steven, and Nocella, Anthony J, (2004) [http://www.cala-online.org/TOFF/Terrorists_or_Freedom_Fighters2.htm Terrorists or Freedom Fighters? Reflections on the Liberation of Animals], Lantern Books, ISBN 1-59056-054-X * Newkirk, Ingrid, (2000) Free the Animals: The Story of the Animal Liberation Front, Lantern Books, ISBN 1-930051-22-0 ;Films * Behind the Mask (ALF) * Earthlings (documentary) ;External links * Britches * Barry Horne * Animal Liberation Front * Diary of Actions Bite Back * North American Animal Liberation Press Office Category:Animal Liberation Front Category:Animal rights movement Category:Earth Liberation Front